Holding On Never Letting Go
by Sparkyball8
Summary: Harry Potter/ Victorious crossover fic. Cade. It's Jade's fifth year in Hogwarts, she and Beck are over. Will she sort out her feelings for her friends in time for the O.W.L's? Rated T for later chapters. Set post seventh book. Mentions of Tandre. First Victorious fanfiction, please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

_Cat Valentine skipped onto Platform 9¾ followed closely by her best friend, Jade West. They were 11-years-old, and heading to their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cat was babbling non-stop to Jade, who was pushing a trolley that had both of their supplies stacked precariously on top of it._

'Jade!' Cat yelled across the platform, trying to get the attention of the dark-haired girl. Jade didn't look around, which made Cat pout, but Cat shrugged it off and weaved through the crowd over to her friend.

'Jadey, did you miss me?' Cat said, tapping Jade's shoulder. Jade turned around and Cat grinned at her. 'I love your hair! Blue highlights! That's so cool! It looks great! How were your holidays?' Cat said, the words spilling out of her mouth.

'What are you doing?' Jade scowled. Cat frowned.

'Just trying to catch up with my best friend, that's all.' Cat said, confused. Jade arched an eyebrow.

'We aren't friends.' Jade said. She turned around and walked away, and Cat soon lost sight of her on the busy train station. Cat blinked several times, reviewing the exchange. Jade couldn't mean that, they'd been best friends longer than they'd been going to Hogwarts. And as they were headed into their fifth year, that wasn't a lightly made comment. Cat was about to look for her again when Andre, one of her closer friends, bumped into her.

'Hey Little Red!' he smiled, clapping his hands. He was in Gryffindor along with Cat, while Jade was in Ravenclaw.

'Hi Andre! Did you ever notice that Gryffindor sounds like Griffen, Ravenclaw sounds like Raven, Slytherin sounds like snake, but Hufflepuff doesn't sound like Honey Badger?' Cat wondered. Andre laughed, grimaced and then smiled again.

'Ah, no Cat, that never occurred to me before. Where's your stuff? We should be heading onto the train soon.'

'Oh yeah! Will you get me candy?'

'Depends if we get on the train at all, but sure.'

'Yay! I love candy!'


	2. Chapter 2

**So, the last chapter was really short, but that's just cause I was testing it out and I'm very new to all this. This chapter is longer, and thank you to ** **for commenting and **RipperRim **for commenting and following. Read & Review, please!**

_Cat virtually dragged Jade onto the train and bounced around in the narrow corridor that spanned the train car. Jade sighed and pulled one of the sliding doors open into a booth and scowled when she saw that people were already inside. Cat sat down and introduced herself and Jade, and the other students, who were all also in their first year, introduced themselves in return. Jade begrudgingly sat down with the people who she assumed would be the closest thing to her friends for the next nine months, Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris and Beck Oliver._

'Are you alright, Cat? You haven't said anything in ages!' Tori said. After Andre and Cat had met up, they had found Robbie trying to break away from his overbearing mother. Robbie used them as an excuse to get on the train, which they did, and found Tori and Beck already in one of the compartments.

'Huh? What?' Cat said, snapping out of her daydream.

'Cat, what's wrong?' Tori asked again.

'Nothing!' Cat chimed. 'Can I have a pumpkin pasty?'

'Sure thing.' Robbie said, handing her one. Cat smiled and resumed looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express, watching the English countryside whip by. She was still contemplating her encounter with Jade. Not friends? When did that happen? Beck's voice disrupted her thoughts.

'Hey, has anyone seen Jade?'

'I saw her, but I couldn't catch her.' Andre replied.

'What was she doing?' Beck asked.

'Talkin' to Cat.' Andre said. 'Ain't that right?' He said, ruffling Cat's hair. Cat giggled and nodded.

'Did she say where she was going?'

'Nope.' Cat said, not wanting to reveal what had been said during the short exchange.

'Well... I'm going to look for her. Come with?' He said, looking at Robbie. He stood up.

'We'll be back soon.' Beck said, and they left the compartment. Just as they stepped out into the hallway Trina, Tori's older sister, crashed into them.

'Hey! Watch where you're going!' Trina yelled. She kept running. Robbie sighed and started walking in the other direction. Cat heard the end of his sentence.

'As far away from her as possible.' Cat didn't blame Robbie for saying this. Everyone thought that Trina was horrible. Andre cleared his throat, leaning forward.

'I think it's about time we got into our robes, don't you?' He said.

'Good idea!' Cat said, perking up.

Let's do it.' Tori stood.

_As it grew darker, the group of first years decided that they should probably get changed into their school robes. Because none of them knew what houses they were in yet, all of the trim on their uniform was black, but there was an enchantment over then so they would change colour as soon as they were sorted into their school house. It had been a relatively new idea in the magical world at the time. They all wore the uniform immaculately, except for Jade, who didn't tuck her shirt in and left its top button undone._

Andre, Cat and Tori re-entered their compartment and saw Robbie and Beck, in their robes chatting.

'Find Jade?' Tori asked, sitting down next to Beck. He shook his head. Cat sat down next to Robbie and Andre sat next to her. They were about ten minutes out of Hogsmeade, and all talking about the feast. Robbie was going on about the soup they had when the train stopped.

'Let's go!' Andre said, more than eager for an excuse to get Robbie to be quiet. They tumbled out of the train and took a moment to observe the first years get lead away, bewildered.

'Is it just me or do they get smaller every year?' Cat asked to no one. The others laughed and they walked over to the carriages that would take them to the castle. They walked in and split off to their house tables, Robbie and Tori moved off to the Hufflepuff table, Beck went looking for Jade again at the Ravenclaw table and Andre and Cat sat at the Gryffindor one. They looked up at the professor's table and became silent when Minerva McGonagall stood at the lectern. Only two years after siege upon Hogwarts Cat remembered being evacuated from the castle very clearly.

'We shall now commence the sorting.' She put the Sorting Hat onto a tall stool and the first years were lead into the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat sang its song, but Cat wasn't paying attention, instead she was watching the cloud roll across the fake sky in the chamber. When the song was finished, McGonagall pulled out a scroll and held the Sorting Hat up once more. She announced the first name on the list.

'_Harris, Andre.' The stony-faced woman, Professor Minerva McGonagall, read out. Andre looked around at his new companions, shrugged and walked up the stone steps and sat on the stool. He was the first of the circle to be called up. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and after a few seconds, it screamed out, 'GRYFFINDOR!', which was followed by a cry from the Gryffindor house table. His tie changed from plain black to red and gold, and the trim of his robes and jumper turned red. Andre smiled and hopped off the stool and grinned as he sat down next to one of the other first years._

They had just reached the Bs, and Cat gaze had already started to wander. She glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and searched for Beck and Jade. They were sitting next to each other, Jade scowling, as usual, and Beck looking uneasy. Cat thought to the previous year's Sorting Ceremony, where Beck's arm would've been around Jade's waist, he would've been smiling, and Jade would've been less tense. A frown crept onto her face, but her train of thought was disrupted when the Sorting Hat yelled 'GRYFFINDOR!' in its usual fashion, and everyone around her cheered. She had to join in.

'_Oliver, Beckett.' _

'Beckett?'_ Jade questioned dryly. Cat nudged her._

'_Be nice.' She hissed. Beck stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck. He sat on the stool and the hat yelled, 'RAVENCLAW!' almost immediately. He smiled as his tie turned blue and bronze and stepped off the stool. He sat at the Ravenclaw table with a small space beside him in case another first year would come._

Now onto the Gs, Andre was not paying attention either. Andre was making small signals to Beck, and the two boys were communicating across the hall very carefully. From what Andre could gather, something was wrong with Jade, but she refused to say what it was. Either that or what she had said was far to complicated for Beck to convey at that distance. Beck was frowning. Frowning at Jade, frowning at Cat and frowning at Andre. Jade was fully aware of the conversation the boys were trying to have, and when the next house was announced, amidst the cheering of the Hufflepuff table, Jade elbowed Beck.

'What?' he said quietly.

'Stop talking to Andre.'

'But, he's all the way over-'

'You know what I mean. Stop it.'

'_Shapiro, Robert.' Robbie flinched and looked up at the stool. Jade sighed and pushed him forward, making him stumble slightly. Tori frowned at her, but she only rolled her eyes. 'HUFFLEPUFF!' Robbie scampered over to the table._

'_Figures.' Jade smirked._

'_Jade, be nice!' Cat hissed again._

Robbie was sitting all the way over at the Hufflepuff table, watching Beck and Andre signal to each other, Jade and Beck scowl at each other, and Cat scanning at the ceiling like it was the most fascinating thing the world. He sighed and glanced at Tori, who was next to him. She was possibly the only person in the gang that was actually paying attention to the ceremony, but if you were bothered to carefully trace where her eyes were looking, you would notice that she was, in fact, gazing at Jason Sikowitz, another fifth year student in Gryffindor.


End file.
